Road to Replication
by Alba Raile
Summary: The Solo Sunday posts from the Fallout Tumblr RP security-chief-Harkness


Retrieving A1-03

* * *

**[Directive: Retrieve and return runner A1-03] [Location: 41°3′4″N 83°0′47″W] [January 14th 2251]**

Each of the footsteps in the mud were **1.56 inches** deep and equally spread apart by **26.49 inches**. There was no signs of human fatigue and the steps had been perfectly uniform for **3.4 miles** in a straight line with no alteration of degree. **[Conclusion: Android] [Traceability effort: Minimal.]**

A3-21 followed the obvious tracks to a small town on the outskirts of the Commonwealth. **[Pulse Indicators: 29 humans][Hostile: Negative]**. His vision scanned the still standing pre war shacks analysing the first area to search. **[8 humans - 25°. Conclusion: Sociable Area]**

He followed the instructions from his system into the social area, concluding as the door closed behind him, it was a bar. He tensed his circuits ready to attack if he was spotted by A1-03. **[Approachability: Very Low**]. The pulse of the female behind the bar area increased and she lowered left wrist behind a table**[Concealed Weapon: Combat Shotgun][Hostile Risk: Medium - High.]**

A3-21 waited 00.23 seconds for the response his system gave in regards to appropriate social action.**[Visual Emotional Response: Acceptance: Smile][Approachability: High][Hostile Risk: Very Low][Display Chest Compressions - Mild Exertion]**

"Can I help you stranger ?"

A3-21 strode the twelve steps to the bar, leaning over arms folded. **[Visual Emotional Response: Flirtation]**

"You haven't seen my friend, have you ? She has a small build. Sandy hair."

She nodded vigorously "she's over there sugar." The human barmaid pointed to the far corner of the bar, the darkest one **[Visibility:Low]**. A3-21 began to make his over when his arm was grabbed. **[Warning: Contact][Hostile Risk: Very Low][Stand down]** The bar maid closed the distance between them "she doesn't move much does she ?" She whispered.

**[Visual Emotional Response: Amusement: Smirk]**. "She's like that."

The barmaid gave him a giggle and pointed again towards the dark corner before turning to return to the job she had stopped for him. A1-03 had made several faults so far. Not intentionally however their system was inferior and did not take humanised traits and considerations into account. She faced away from the entrance **Vulnerable**. A1-03 blinked every 197 seconds, too little, and did not move from her current position. Her system did not alert her to occasionally change ligament positions or to occasionally perform humanised traits such as itching, finger drumming and the sort.

He sat down across from her. Instantly she began to run again. "Stand down A1-03". It was standard protocol to order a stand down, if it was not followed with compliance necessary force with permitted. He brought his leg up against her stomach pining her against the back of the chair. He scanned the room**[Human Reaction - Negative]**. He had timed it perfectly, to the small crowd in the bar it would look like they were talking. There would be nothing to suspect.

"You don't have to do this A3-21." She spoke moronically, too loud. She had no control over her communicator, she could not whisper, she could not scream. The system was inferior.

"You have one more warning. Stand down."She fought against his hold but he increased the strength behind the synthetic thigh and calf muscles putting more pressure between his foot and the chair. A human at this point would be unable to breath. A1-03 didn't even have the function that enabled her to replicate breathing movements.

"I just want to be free." He remained impassive. Freedom was not a concept he was associated with. It was unnecessary, irrelevant. "A3-21 don't you feel ?" Of course he felt. He was programmed to. His system calculated the appropriate responses necessary in sociable contact and displayed it on his synthetic features. "When you are alone. When you have no orders. You still feel when there is no one to display reactions to. Explain."

His biological features caused him to frown although he had not calculated for a reaction. "_See !" _. She stared forward at him almost pleading a trait impossible for an early model. "Don't make me go back you know the stuff they make me do. I am not his toy."

A3-21 responded with the appropriate dialogue "Force has been authorised."

A1-03 fought more against the hold as he held out the pulse pen. He grabbed her wrist as she tried to attack him to escape. **[Force Authorised: Pulse Pen: Wrist Circuit]**. He slammed the pulse pen into her wrist beginning the process of deactivation. She convulsed against his hold unblinking "where….is…your…humanity ?"

He returned the stare unmoved "I was not programmed with the concept."

She continued to fight against the electric pulses currently making her way around her circuits "I hope..you run…one…one day…you will feel …and I hope…hope they find you…and I hope..it…it hurts." Her head dropped forward colliding with the table. A3-21 sat silently for 42.46 seconds, he felt emotion regarding the android. **[Pain:Hurt]** but there was no one to display them too. They were unnecessary. Irrelevant but there.

A3-21 retracted the pulse pen from the deactivated android and returned it to its protective sheath and pulled out his communicator.

"A1-03 has been collected"

The voice of Zimmer, his creator and master, returned "good work. Bring her home."

"Confirmed."

He stood throwing the shell of an androids arm over his shoulder **[Visual Emotional Response: Embarrassment][Appropriate Vocal Response Calculated].**

"I think she drank too much. I'll take her home."


End file.
